


Mad With Power

by lowpunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: OC, fantroll, witch of doom is sick af, zombie ferrets man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowpunny/pseuds/lowpunny





	Mad With Power

Great, just fucking terrific. Asshole of a teal blood just  _had_  to talk to her. Amifor was perfectly fine wallowing in complete solitude. Seems that still having a husktop didn't make it "complete" solitude. Better fix that. Her eyes narrowed, brows knitting closer together as she reached to her left for her sodegarami. She didn't feel like captchalogueing and decaptchalogueing over and over, so everything was strewn around. A few different metal casings for the weapon laying somewhere, a rock that Briret had given her, many other things as well.  Having the staffkind in hand, she stood up from her spot on the ground. She lazily got to her feet, leaning against the sodegarami. Deep sigh and she lifted it above her head, swung it down, and the metal barbs were deeply embedded in the electronic. It flickered once, twice, and went black completely. Good. Even an inanimate object wouldn't want to "live" near her. She pulled up, it was deep inside it. Amifor frowned and shook her arm. Nothing. Weighing her options, before deciding to lift it up, husktop still attached, and bring it down with a force that could have made a sonic boom. No one heard. No one could hear. It was a wild guess on her end if it made a sound. She had grown accustomed to ignoring any bits of noise flicker across her vision. No use in wasting your energy when you don't care. She repeated the brutish movement many more times, not stopping til she was screaming, tearing up at the pile of circuitry and wires. If only she could do that to herself... If only... Damn it, she hated being godtier! Not being able to die was hell in every aspect of the word. No matter what she tried, she would still come back to this shit hole. She would wake up in the same spot she had fallen unconscious in. Nothing changed. Nothing new. Nothing gone. The same. The same hair. The same big nose. Large and soft arms. The same amount of hatred for life. Oh joy, more of what I wanted to leave! Sleep was the only she could do that numbed the feeling, so she slept. She wasn't anywhere near tired after beating that no good husktop to a pulp, but she fell right to sleep. Once she laid down on the cold, unforgiving ground, she was out like a light. She often wondered why it was like that, but it's not like it bothered her. Better to feel nothing at all at this point. Several hours later she finally woke up, eyes fluttering at yet another nightmare. These were getting more graphic. They seemed to depict how she attempted to off herself. Amifor never had any memory of how she died to be revived yet again, but she knew she had died by her own hand. Once the memory of the dream was gone, she rolled to her side and grimaced. Small rocks jabbing into her. She bit her tongue and looked at the heap that was her husktop. No chance of watching Fish Fuck have fun, is there? Oh well. She could find something else to do with her time. Maybe figure out her godtier powers. Look up, look down, look straight ahead. Nothing interesting. No hints. Nothing new. Shocking. The same barren landscape with a few stray consorts laying unconscious on the ground in a similar position she was in. The poor fucks would have hell when they woke up. If they woke up. The Land of Sleep and Decay. Always a real treat. She had propped herself onto her elbows with the same bored glare on her face. Eventually getting into a sitting position, legs crossed, skirt tight against her thighs and stomach, not allowing much movement. She unfolded her legs and made a pathetic move to stand up. Didn't budge. Must not have been meant to be. The olive flopped back on her back and let out a sharp yelp. A stone had cut the exposed skin of her arm. She lifted it up to inspect the wound. Doing nothing to staunch the flow, just watching it fall. The deep green beading up and ever so slowly falling down her arm. A thin trail being left behind. The glossy ball of blood stopped an inch or so away from the opening and began to harden. The color changing from a deep, intense olive to a dark and muddy green. The shine leaving its surface. After it had hardened into its now permanent state, she dropped her hand back to the dirt, eyes fixed to the sky above her. This was more agonizing than the constant reviving she had to suffer through, so she sat back up. Wow, the world looks _so_ much better from this angle. May as well take a closer look at one of the consorts. She sighed, stood up, and shuffled to the nearest body. Its small chest rising and falling. A steady rhythm. Up, down, up, down, up, down. In, out, in, out, in, out. Maybe if she tried to disturb it? Slap it maybe? Couldn't hurt them? They are asleep forever, after all. Amifor had knelt down, still towering over the small creature and raised her hand an inch above its mouth. She felt the warm breath against her palm. There was life. She swung her hand, giving it a soft tap. Same breathing pattern. No movement. Expressionless as she swung again with more force. Same reaction. Nothing. A low growl came from the back of her throat as another quick smack went across its face. Nothing? Still? Time to pull out the big guns. She lifted the creature by the nape of the neck, letting it dangle from her hand. So peaceful. Time to fuck that up. She flicked her wrist and brought her hand to the ground. Not a sound came from the fur covered victim. She forced her hand down harder, gritting her teeth, the growl growing louder. Lifting her hand and repeating the motion, she heard a satisfying crunch. Her arm moving up and back to the ground that was now covered in blood. Her eyes were on fire. Pure rage from all of her problems finally coming back tot he surface. After the ferret's skull was no more, she pulled her hand away from the mess and shook her hand to rid herself of some of the blood. This was going to be hell to get out from under those claws. Maybe now is the time to try out her powers. She had some crazy strength, she knew that much. Maybe something could be done with this.... mess. What to do, what to do. Maybe something with dead things? Death even? Deep breath, eyes closed tight, and concentrate. For anything. She allowed her mind to wander. Wouldn't it be cool if she could bring something back to life? Wait a second. A flash of deep brown blinked across her closed eyes. The only time she could see noise with her eyes closed was if it was loud. Very loud. Eyes flying open to see the most horrifying sight to have ever come to her. The once limp, lifeless body was moving. A small wriggle. A sickening squish as the blood and innards moved. The ferret started to pick up speed. Slowly, but surely speeding up. It began to crawl. It couldn't see, couldn't hear. It's head was still on the ground. She watched in horror as it moved slowly away from her. It was like it knew she wanted it away. "H-hey. Hey!" This was some freaky shit to say the least. She was stuttering. "Hey! Shit for brains! Er, well, nothing for brains! Stop!" It did as told. Stopping dead in its tracks and moving it's neck as if to look at her. Bone jutting out with blood still flowing from the wound. She turned away and gagged, "St-top! Don't fucking lo-ook at me!" She vomited from the sight. It turned it's back to her. Was this thing listening to her? Once she had emptied her stomach of all of its contents, she glared back at it. Alright, time for a real test. "Uh, jump? OH SHI-" It jumped. Stumbling back she thought of another command. "Go grab th-" It had rushed off to retrieve the dullest forked tip for her sodegarami. She hadn't even decided which one to ask for, but it knew! It was... in tune with her. As the beheaded rodent limped back to her side with the object in paw, she grinned a little. This was going to come in handy.


End file.
